Como a Palma da Mão
by Fernanda Belramino
Summary: Eu sei que não foi do nada — eu te conhecia desde sempre. No entanto... eu gosto de pensar que simplesmente aconteceu. UA.
1. Capítulo Um

**N/A: Esse não é um tipo profundo ou agoniante de história. Ela não ensina grandes lições ou aborda grandes conceitos. Ela é apenas uma distração. Algo para aliviar o estresse e... aproveitar. Espero que vocês gostem. A propósito, essa história foi baseada na música **_**'Til Kingdom Come**_**, da banda Coldplay. Eu altamente recomendo.**

**PS: Ju Hayes tem toda a minha gratidão por ter betado essa história. Você é incrível, Ju.**

******Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem, assim como a _saga Crepúsculo_ também não o faz. Eu concordo. Também acho depressivo que me lembrem disso.

******Shipper: **Edward/Bella.

**Censura:** T — 13 anos.

* * *

**1**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen._

Você está sentada no mesmo banco que eu. Nós estamos encarando o seu pai enquanto ele prega. Seu pai é pastor, e nós dois sabemos como você não liga por ser "a filha do pastor", e não qualquer adolescente. Todos esperam um comportamento diferente de você. E eu sei que às vezes isso acaba caindo um pouco sobre os seus ombros. Como aquela vez em que nós fomos a uma festa e você acabou bebendo. Dois copos de cerveja. Você me disse que não entendia porque as pessoas gostavam de algo tão amargo e que cheirava a xixi. Eu nunca achei que cerveja cheirava a xixi, mas ri quando você disse aquilo. Ainda assim, quando nós chegamos à sua casa — praticamente sóbrios —, seu pai sentiu o cheiro de cerveja em você. Ele ficou bravo, e você ficou triste por tê-lo decepcionado. Eu fui a sua defesa.

Eu disse a Charlie Swan que você era apenas uma adolescente e que você deveria ter o direito de experimentar coisas novas. Você tem direito de agir como quer e de usar saltos vermelhos se sentir vontade. Tinha o direito de beber um ou dois copos de cerveja. Nada daquilo era demais. Nada daquilo era pecado.

Mas Charlie... Bem, seu pai era um bom argumentador. Só não digo um argumentador do caralho porque ele é pastor. E eu não sei se a gente pode colocar palavrões na mesma frase que pastores. Você diz que pastores são homens comuns, e eu entendo que sim. Mas ainda assim não me sinto seguro. Então só penso nele como um bom argumentador. Ele me disse que não seria correto pregar sobre o não-uso de bebidas alcóolicas quando sua filha ia para festas e bebia. Ele tinha que dar o exemplo. Você tinha que fazer parte do exemplo. Eu perguntei a ele se era errado beber, e ele me disse que não. Está vendo? Não era. Mas desde que você bebesse com moderação. E que os jovens tinham um senso bem deturpado de moderação e embriaguez. Eu acho que aquela foi uma indireta para mim, e você riu baixinho quando eu te confessei a minha suspeita. Porque, acho eu, você _sabia_ que eu estava certo. Aquilo se tratava de uma indireta.

Eu olho para você pelo canto dos meus olhos e vejo que você está séria, compenetrada no que o seu pai fala. Você está usando saia hoje, e eu quase caí de joelhos quando vi. Porque eu conseguia enxergar as sombras, os contornos de suas pernas se movimentando. Sua saia ia até dois dedos abaixo do seu joelho, mas eu ainda a acho sexy como o inferno. Arrependo-me por pensar em um palavrão, mas sei que não posso evitar. Sua saia é azul-céu ou azul-bebê. Talvez seja azul-pastel. Mas eu não sou uma garota, então não tenho um seletor natural de tons na minha mente. Tudo o que eu sei é que sua saia é azul-claro. E por ser suave é que eu posso ver as sombras de sua perna. Você está usando os seus velhos All Stars e eu sei que você está sem meias porque mais uma vez se esqueceu de colocá-las para lavar.

Você tem uma péssima memória e sempre acaba perdendo coisas pequenas. Mas ao menos a sua blusa está impecável. Ela tem um decote V que me faz ter que me esforçar para manter meus olhos longes dos seus seios. Eu conheço a sua pele, e sei que eles devem ser tão cremosos, pálidos, macios e suaves como ela. Eu tenho vontade de enrolar a minha mão em sua cintura, mas eu não o faço porque isso traria você para mais perto de mim, e eu poderia ficar em uma situação constrangedora. Então eu apenas te assisto. Meus olhos correm do seu decote para as suas clavículas e sobem para os seus ombros, deslizando pelos seus braços. As mangas de sua blusa são três-quartos. Você odeia blusas sem mangas e cavadas. Mas eu sei que a blusa do seu pijama é assim. Eu já te vi de pijamas.

Os seus cabelos estão soltos hoje e eu me sinto feliz por isso. Toda vez que uma brisa entra pela janela da igreja eu consigo sentir o aroma suave de morango. Além disso, eu amo os seus cabelos soltos. Mas eu amo ainda mais o jeito que você os mantém afastados, usando uma tiara vermelha. Sua franja está para trás e nenhuma mecha mais selvagem ousa tocar sua face. Você ajeita os seus óculos no seu nariz e eu adoro quando você faz isso. Porque é um gesto inconsciente e é geralmente neles em que a personalidade das pessoas é revelada. Não que arrumar os óculos no nariz revele muito sobre você.

Seu pai encerra a pregação e algumas pessoas sobem no púlpito para iniciarem com a música. Você sempre toca teclado, mas hoje você não o faz. Hoje você continua sentada ao lado da minha irmã, que enxeridamente se instalou ao sei lado. Apenas porque Jasper, o namorado dela, está viajando. Ele provavelmente chegará hoje ou talvez ele já tenha chegado há alguns minutos, mas Alice ainda parece sentir muita saudade dele, então você a deixa ficar ali. Como você toca teclado, e eu sempre brinco com você sobre como teclados nunca chegarão aos pés de pianos. Mas você não se importa. Na realidade, sei que se diverte.

Assim que o culto de hoje acaba, nós podemos nos levantar. Alice está agarrada ao seu braço, completamente animada. Vocês duas têm a mesma idade, mas eu sou quatro anos mais velho. Era para eu estar na faculdade há três anos, mas ainda nem coloquei os meus pés lá. Sei que é por essa e por várias outras razões que Charlie não gosta de me ver perto de você. Ele possivelmente me enxerga como um cara sem nada para fazer, cheio de hormônios e que tem uma chance em potencial de querer deflorar a sua filha.

Ele possivelmente está certo com a sua visão. Mas eu não a limitaria tanto.

Eu _quero_ te deflorar, mas eu não iria parar aí. Eu iria me agachar, ficar apenas sobre um joelho e pediria a sua mão. Eu acho a palavra _deflorar _engraçada, mas a uso de mesmo jeito. Mas então eu penso em uma expressão melhor. Que quero _fazer amor_ com você. Eu tenho uma lista. No meu Volvo, na campina, na sua cama, na minha cama, no chão, contra a parede de um banheiro, contra a pia — você inclinada sobre ela enquanto eu me encaixo em você por trás — e talvez em uma piscina também. Ou em um lago. Eu sou um cara, e eu tenho um pau. Então sexo é bastante coisa para mim.

Mas também há os cenários doces, envolvendo apenas tocar, sussurrar e olhar. Eu quero explorar cada centímetro da sua pele. Eu quero te preparar um banho com pétalas de rosa e deixar você relaxando. Talvez eu entre com você na banheira e leia um poema sussurrado. Ou recite. Eu sempre fui muito bom em decorar poemas para as aulas de Inglês, então eu obviamente poderia fazer isso para você também. Minha escolha seria _A Conjugação da Ausente_, do Vinícius de Moraes. Não é nenhum poeta inglês ou americano, mas aposto que você gostaria. Suas costas descansariam contra o meu peito e os dedos de minha mão direita iriam passear pelo seu corpo como uma canção. Na minha outra mão ficaria o livro.

"Vejo-te em cada prisma, refletindo diagonalmente a múltipla esperança... e te amo, te venero, te idolatro numa perplexidade de criança", eu sussurraria, lendo o poema. Isso é romântico, e você merece romantismo. Eu sei que eu também sou romântico. Mas eu sou um cara, e por essa razão eu escondo essa face da minha personalidade. Não cai bem para um cara ser romântico. Caras têm que ser durões.

No entanto, no fundo, você sabe que eu não sou durão e eu também sei. Não quando se trata de você.

Eu sei que não foi do nada — eu te conhecia desde sempre. Cada característica sua. Foi engraçado e assustador saber que eu estava apaixonado por você. Você é a minha melhor amiga. No entanto... eu gosto de pensar que simplesmente _aconteceu_. Nós saímos da igreja e a minha irmã ainda está pendurada no seu braço. Nesse momento eu sei que estou com um pouco de ciúme dela. É ridículo e irracional, mas eu sei que você acharia fofo caso eu te dissesse, e beijaria a minha bochecha depois de sorrir. Eu não iria gostar da parte do "fofo", mas certamente aproveitaria o beijo.

— Jasper! — Alice grita assim que vê o seu namorado, e larga o seu braço, correndo para ele.

Rosalie e Emmett também estão lá, e eu sei que nessa tarde nós provavelmente iríamos nos encher de assistir filmes de comédias românticas na casa de Rosie e de Jasper. Vocês, meninas, iriam adorar e rir muito, enquanto nós, meninos, possivelmente iríamos ficar entediados e comentar sobre as atrizes gostosas, o que nos levaria a receber alguns tapas.

Mas eu não iria me importar.

Você, ao invés de ir até eles junto com Alice, se encaixa no meu braço e fica ali por alguns instantes. Eu tenho você nos meus braços, e isso é tudo o que importa. Eu finalmente tenho você para mim por alguns segundos e isso é incrível.

Mas Charlie chega e quer te levar para casa. Ele olha feio para mim. Alice conta para ele sobre os planos de hoje à tarde, e Charlie promete deixar você ir. Ele nunca consegue resistir a minha irmã. Para ele, dizer não a Alice deve ser pior do que bater em um filhotinho de cachorro. Pensar nisso me dá uma ideia. E eu pretendo pô-la em prática.

Charlie te levou para longe de mim, mas está tudo bem. Porque eu sei que nessa tarde você voltará para os meus braços novamente.

* * *

**N/A: Bem, aqui está. Sim, todos os capítulos futuros serão pequenos como este. Serão 6 capítulos e todos já estão escritos. O que significa que quanto mais reviews tiver mais rápido eu posto. Por favor, não encare isso como uma chantagem! Muito obrigada por ler e comente. Eu amo ouvir diferentes opiniões sobre o que eu escrevo.**

**Reviews?**


	2. Capítulo Dois

******Mais uma vez, obrigada a Ju Hayes, que betou essa história. Valeu mesmo, Ju.**

* * *

**2**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen._

Eu e você estamos sentados no sofá. Você chegou à casa de Rosie há alguns minutos, e eu fiquei feliz ao te ver. Mais feliz que o normal, porque você ainda continuava de saia. Os pais de Rosalie e Jasper não estavam aqui hoje, mas eu sabia que Charlie não sabia disso. Ele nunca deixaria você vir se soubesse.

Nós estamos sozinhos na sala, sentados no sofá e nos encarando. Alice e Jasper estavam cuidando das bebidas e das pipocas enquanto Emmett e Rosalie estavam se enroscando em algum canto por aí. Rose também estava viajando com Jasper, e ela e Emmett mal podiam se aguentar de saudades. Todo mundo sabe que o relacionamento de Rosie e Em é o mais físico, e você sempre cora quando surge algum comentário sobre isso. Eu acho adorável.

Você morde o seu lábio e eu sei que você quer dizer alguma coisa. Eu te conheço. A tiara parece estar machucando a sua cabeça, porque você a tira e a joga na mesinha de centro, voltando a pousar a sua cabeça no encosto do sofá, sobre o seu braço. Nossos pés estão se tocando, ambos em cima do estofado. As mechas de seu cabelo começam a cair e esconder sua expressão, então eu estendo a minha mão e as afasto. Coloco algumas atrás de suas orelhas e outras eu jogo para trás. Você fecha os olhos, e isso me diz que você apreciou algo — o gesto ou o toque. Quando você os abre, eu tenho certeza que fará uma pergunta. Parece envergonhada, mas ainda assim é corajosa o suficiente para ir em frente.

Minha atenção é toda sua, e você não tem que se preocupar com nada em relação a isso.

— Edward... — você começa, e eu não sei direito o que esperar. — Você já fez sexo?

Eu me sinto chocado. Talvez porque eu nunca imaginasse que você iria fazer uma pergunta dessas para mim. Ou talvez apenas por você estar perguntando isso _agora_. Mas eu sabia que em qualquer outro momento eu teria a mesma reação. Você percebe que eu estou um pouco assustado, e começa a falar novamente.

— É que eu estava apenas pensando... — Você morde o seu lábio inferior e abraça suas pernas contra o seu peito. Seus pés estão descalços, e eu tinha razão: você estava sem meias. — Meu pai... Bem, ele sempre deixou bem claro a sua posição quanto a fazer sexo antes do casamento. Mas aí a gente vê a Rosalie e o Emmett... e eles estão _tão_ felizes, e não se sentem culpados. Eu apenas estava me perguntando... Você já sentiu isso? Eu sei que eles estão apaixonados, e isso muda um pouco as coisas, mas...

Eu sei que você é virgem. Você está esperando. Um cara que você goste ou o casamento. Para Charlie, as duas coisas deveriam vir juntas, mas eu não tenho certeza para você. Porque você _quer_ se casar. Mas...

— Não — eu respondo. — Eu nunca senti isso, e eu também nunca fiz sexo. — É apenas um sussurro. Talvez eu esteja envergonhado por ter 20 anos e ainda ser virgem. Eu já tinha beijado algumas garotas, mas nunca fui mais além. Você estava esperando um cara. E eu estava esperando você. Eu queria que essa fosse uma memória que nós compartilharíamos, e não importa que minhas bolas quase tivessem ficado roxas ou que eu tivesse que tomar vários banhos frios. Ou que minhas mãos ficassem com alguns calos. Nada disso importava. Porque eu sabia o quanto isso era importante para você. Você não queria ter que dividir o seu cara com ninguém. Você não queria saber que ele já tinha tocado uma garota outro dia.

Você queria que ele fosse tão casto quanto você.

Eu ainda me lembro do modo como você se chamou de boba e riu quando me contou isso. Você tinha quatorze anos, e eu tinha dezessete. Eu estava no auge dos meus hormônios. Você se achou egoísta ao esperar tudo isso de um cara, e disse que _sabia_ que nem todos estariam dispostos a fazer isso por você. Mas quando Lauren me convidou para dar um passeio em seu carro, eu recusei. Porque eu sabia o que esse passeio envolvia. E eu sabia que eu _estava disposto_ a fazer isso por você.

Acho que sempre amei você. Desde quando você tinha doze anos e veio junto com Alice chorando para mim porque um garoto tinha te beijado. Eu tinha apenas quinze, mas ainda assim fui com Emmett, que tinha a mesma idade que eu, até o menino. Ele nunca mais chegou perto de você. Eu garanti isso. Naquela época eu apenas não reconhecia o sentimento. E ele não era tão _homem-mulher_. Mas ele cresceu ali. E hoje ele era o que ele era.

Eu olho em seus olhos, e o que eu vejo ali me dá confiança para fazer a minha pergunta.

— Como você queria que fosse a sua primeira vez com alguém, Bella?

Você me olha, um pouco espantada. E eu tenho medo que essa seja uma daquelas conversas de meninas que não se pode tocar no assunto com meninos. Eu sabia que vocês já haviam conversado sobre isso — você, Rosalie e Alice. E eu sabia que Rosalie havia te contado como foi a primeira vez dela com Emmett. Meu primo também havia me contado. Ele disse que foi no banco da frente do seu Jeep, porque nem deu tempo de pular para o de trás. Ele disse que ela chorou no começo, mas que a dor aliviou depois. Ele me contou, então, como a compensou na segunda vez deles, colocando morangos, champanhe e chantilly na equação. Além de rosas vermelhas e velas. Eu não tenho certeza se toda essa pompa faz o seu estilo, mas eu lhe daria caso fizesse. Eu daria qualquer coisa a você.

— Impulsiva — você me responde, finalmente. — Eu queria que fosse em um momento em que nós não pudéssemos mais conter as nossas mãos e que uma coisa acabasse levando a outra... Eu não queria que ela fosse planejada ou programada. Eu não queria flores, velas ou frutas... O que eu verdadeiramente queria é que fosse imprudente — você sussurra, e eu vejo paixão queimando em seus olhos. — Talvez no banco de um carro, saindo de uma festa... Ou talvez no meu quarto. Em algum lugar vazio em que coisas impensadas e imprevisíveis acontecessem. — Eu penso em dizer algo, mas você continua falando. — Mas isso é apenas besteira. — O seu sorriso é triste, e eu sei que não é apenas _besteira_. Você se importa com isso. — Provavelmente não vai acontecer, já que eu vou ter que fazer jus ao meu vestido _branco_ de noiva. Então eu _vou_ saber o dia que vai acontecer, e vai ser em um quarto de hotel. Não vai ser nada impulsivo, imprevisível, impensável... Mas também não precisa ser programada — você diz isso como se servisse de consolo. Eu vejo que você quer mudar de assunto, e então seus olhos me encaram. — E como você queria que fosse a sua primeira vez com alguém, Edward?

Mais uma vez, sou pego de surpresa.

— Eu não sei — murmuro. Porque eu nunca imaginei como eu quisesse que fosse, sempre preocupado em cumprir _seus_ sonhos. — Eu não acho que para um cara isso de primeira vez importe muito, já que ele vai se dar bem de qualquer jeito. — Eu tento um sorriso, mas você é paciente. Você ainda não acha que essa resposta é suficientemente boa. Que sequer é aceitável. Então eu tento mais uma vez. — Talvez eu queira que fosse com alguém que importasse, para poder me lembrar disso como algo gostoso, e não apenas uma simples "iniciação sexual". — Eu queria que fosse com _você_, omito. — Não sei, Bella, eu nunca parei para pensar nisso. Isso é coisa de garota.

Você sorri, e se sente grata por eu ter te dito isso, mesmo que para um cara fosse vergonhoso.

Você aproxima o seu rosto do meu e nossos narizes quase se tocam. Suas mãos percorrem a minha nuca e um sorriso delicado se instala em seus lábios. Então você sussurra. Bem baixo. O som é cálido, suave, e me dá água na boca. Eu sou apenas um monte de gelatina em suas mãos, e você sorri mais ainda. Você é tudo o que eu vejo, que eu sinto e que eu cheiro. E algo me diz que você sabe disso.

— Sua primeira vez me parece maravilhosa, Edward — você diz.

Vagarosamente, então, você se afasta. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, então me sento mais perto de você. Eu coloco desajeitadamente uma almofada sobre o meu colo e você me dá a sua mão. Quando Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper chegam na sala, eles pensam que nós já estamos na nossa posição para assistir o filme.

Mas eu sei que é muito mais que isso. E desconfio que você saiba também.

* * *

**N/A: Obrigada por lerem mais esse capítulo. Todo o meu amor direcionado a vocês. Por favor, não se esqueçam de comentar!** **A propósito, a resposta das reviews logadas foram respondidas por inbox. Aqui está a resposta das anônimas:**

**SiaStw: **Muuuuito obrigada, Sia. É sempre bom ouvir. s2

**Beatriz Andrade:** Bem possivelmente, B. Hahaha. E eu fico contente que você goste desse "gênero".


	3. Capítulo Três

**O meu muito obrigada a Ju Hayes, que betou essa história. No entanto, meu obrigada vai além disso, Ju. Você uma pessoa e tanto.**

* * *

**3**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen._

Um parque havia chegado em Port Angeles. Você nunca tinha ido a nenhum parque, mas Alice havia te convencido a ir nesse. Eu havia ido a um grande parque quando eu ainda morava em Chicago, nada comparado a esse. Alice também havia ido a outros parques. Assim como Jasper e Rosalie, que moravam no Texas antes de vir para cá. Emmett era de Seattle, então parques não era novidade para ele também. Mas você... você nunca tinha ido a um parque. E eu estava meio delirante com essa informação, porque eu estaria junto com você na primeira vez em que você fosse a um. O resto do pessoal também estaria junto, mas eu estava tentando ignorar isso.

Assim que nós chegamos eu comprei um grande palito de algodão-doce para você. Eu pedi que colocassem corante roxo-claro, e a mulher teve que misturar o pink com o azul para conseguir a cor que eu queria. Eu queria que lembrasse o crepúsculo. Sempre soube que você adorava esse período do dia.

Hoje você estava com uma blusa de mangas curtas. Ela era vinho, e eu descobri que estava errado quando disse que azul era a sua cor. Vermelho-escuro era. Ou vermelho-queimado. Talvez bordô? Bem, você _sabe_ que eu não sou uma garota, por isso seria impossível eu dizer com precisão. Mesmo assim, eu aposto que você é feliz por eu não ser uma garota. Além da blusa, você está usando jeans escuros. Eles são um pouco largos, mas eu amo o jeito que eles _apenas_ insinuam a curva da sua bunda. Você ainda continua usando os seus All Stars e eu sei que a minha irmã já ameaçou colocar fogo neles. No entanto, eu sei que você sabe que eu nunca deixaria. Você está com frio, e eu sabia que isso iria acontecer. Eu tiro a minha blusa e a entrego a você. Seguro os seus óculos e a sua tiara laranja enquanto você a veste.

Eu vim propositalmente vestido com o meu moletom do time de basquete da Forks High School. Ele era de quando eu ainda jogava e estudava lá. É azul royal, ou qualquer tipo de azul forte, quase-escuro e chamativo, e tem o símbolo do time do colégio na frente, enquanto na parte de trás, bem onde estão os seus quadris, está o meu sobrenome — Cullen — em laranja. Isso me deleitava. Depois de vesti-lo, você resolve puxar as mangas um pouco até seus cotovelos, já que elas ficam compridas demais para seus braços. Eu te entrego a tiara e os seus óculos, e você os coloca novamente. Eu nunca digo o quanto você sempre estava linda, mas eu sempre penso nisso constantemente.

Você comeu o seu algodão-doce alegremente, mas agora que ele acabou você joga o palito no lixo. E depois volta para perto de mim. Essa sempre é a melhor parte.

Nós andamos pelo parque. Eu ganho um no tiro ao alvo e digo para você escolher um bichinho de pelúcia. Você escolhe um leão, e quando eu te pergunto por que, você responde:

— Porque ele me lembra você.

Sua resposta me faz vibrar internamente. Nós discutimos os nomes, mas você rejeita todos os que eu lhe digo.

— São todos nomes de meninas, Edward — você rebate. — Ele é um menino.

— E como você sabe? — eu retruco, mas sei que você nunca iria cair. Além do mais, Josefina não é um bom nome para uma leoa.

— Ele tem juba — você diz, e quase o esfrega na minha cara. No fim, nós dois rimos.

Mas a discussão sobre os nomes ainda não acaba, então continuamos com ela. Eu sugiro alguns. Você não parece gostar muito deles. Seu nariz sempre se franze e eu começo a ficar sem opções. Por fim, eu suspiro e digo, derrotado:

— Que nome você sugere, então?

Repentinamente você fica vermelha e desvia seus olhos. Sua timidez não é compreensível para mim. Eu não desvio meus olhos um segundo de você, até que você coloca para fora, meio engasgado, e sentindo-se um pouco embaraçada. Eu sei o porquê; eu consigo te ler como a palma da minha mão.

— Eu estava pensando em Masen — você diz. Mais uma vez eu estou delirante de felicidade.

Você sabe o meu nome completo desde que eu me mudei para Forks, quando você tinha sete anos: Edward Anthony _Masen_ Cullen. E agora você quer chamar o seu leão de Masen. Você havia me dito que ele parecia feroz, e eu me perguntei se isso era uma característica atribuída a mim inconscientemente. Você ainda continua tímida, e eu sei que te fazer rir é a melhor maneira de acabar com isso. Então eu estendo a minha mão e pego a pata do leão.

— Muito prazer, Masen — digo, e então abaixo o meu tom de voz para um murmúrio. — Você tem muita sorte. Um nome lindo e uma dona incrível.

Você cora, mas eu sei que dessa vez é de prazer. Seus olhos estão brilhantes, e você ri. Eu recebo um tapa no ombro, e eu sei o motivo. De qualquer jeito, você resolve esclarecer.

— Convencido — você diz. — "Um lindo nome"? — Sua cabeça está balançando para o lado e sua língua estala em desaprovação.

— Eu? Convencido? Então por que você não negou a parte do "dona incrível"? — argumento.

Você ri ainda mais, e eu sei que você ama isso. Apesar de ficar sem jeito e nunca saber como reagir a um elogio, você os adora. Eu sei que seu coração se aquece com eles, e não é apenas ego inflado. Você é muito mais que isso. E eu tenho consciência. Então eu procuro te elogiar. Nós resolvemos alcançar o pessoal, que está por perto da roda-gigante. Você não quis ir até lá, assim como eu sei que você não irá na montanha-russa. Pode ser irracional o medo de que o brinquedo quebre, mas você ainda o tem. Eu o respeito, por isso não insisto. Alice, no entanto, não tem a mesma sutileza. Ela pede, e quando você recusa, ela pede mais uma vez. Então você inventa uma mentira tonta sobre precisar ir ao banheiro e me entrega o Masen.

Alice e Jasper seguem para a montanha-russa e Emmett e Rosalie vão para a barraca de tiro ao alvo, onde acabamos de sair. Rosalie está encantada com o Masen e ela quer um também. Eu realmente espero que ela não chame o seu bicho de pelúcia de McCarty. Isso é uma coisa nossa, e eu ficaria enciumado caso eles repetissem. Você começa a demorar no banheiro, e eu fico impaciente. Mais que isso; eu começo a ficar preocupado. Então vou atrás de você.

Eu não sei para que lado é o banheiro das meninas, mas logo acho uma placa que me ajuda a me orientar. Então eu sigo o caminho que a seta indica e encontro você. Você está parada fora do banheiro, e a cena não é nada como eu imaginei. Você está beijando um cara.

Ele tem a língua enfiada na sua garganta e eu posso ver como ele está se esfregando em você. Ele te tem prensada na parede e está correndo as mãos por suas pernas. Minha visão está vermelha. Eu sinto gosto de ferro e sal na minha boca, e percebo que mordi minha língua. Ele é loiro e tem gel no cabelo. Ele é ridículo. Usa calças caídas e suas cuecas estão aparecendo. Eu fico bravo, irritado, nervoso... E então noto as suas mãos nos ombros dele. Seus dedos estão apertando-os, e eu não acho que é o tipo bom de aperto; o tipo que você dá quando você está gostando do beijo e quer mais. Ele está mais para um tipo me-solta-logo de aperto. Então eu resolvi intervir. Porque eu podia lidar com você beijando outro cara porque quer. Mas eu não podia lidar com um cara te agarrando a força.

Foi aí que eu andei rapidamente e o tirei de cima de você. Eu posso dizer que o cara não soube o que o atingiu. Eu o puxei pelas costas e o joguei no chão, e exatamente agora eu o estava encarando. Eu me abaixo e fecho minha mão em punho, dando um soco nele. Quando você percebe que eu larguei o Masen no chão, você se agacha e o pega, limpando a orelha dele que tinha sujado de terra. Isso me dá um pouco de conforto. Você está mais preocupada com um bicho de pelúcia do que com o cara que eu tinha levado ao chão. Ele me encara com os olhos aflitos, sem saber o que eu faria com ele. E eu não posso dizer que o seu temor é vão. Ele _tinha_ razão de estar daquele jeito. Ele tinha mexido com você. A minha garota. Era algo inaceitável. Ele tinha te beijado a força.

Isso já tinha acontecido uma vez. Eu me lembro... E Mike Newton ficou sem dois dentes por causa disso. Eu podia ter quinze anos, mas tinha uma mão pesada. Agora era a hora de provar que minha mão continuava tão pesada quanto naquele dia... Mas você vem e toca o meu braço, bem quando eu estou prestes a dar o segundo soco na cara do maldito. A raiva sai do meu corpo, e eu amoleço. Isso dá brecha para ele fugir de mim.

Eu me sinto um panaca. Eu estou tremendo todo, e sei que você está percebendo.

E é aí que você me abraça. Masen está no nosso meio, como um filho rebelde. Isso me faz relaxar um pouco. Eu me afasto e te encaro. Seus lábios estão vermelhos, e ver isso me deixa agoniado. Eu sei que é porque os lábios dele estavam em cima dos seus. Minhas mãos tremem novamente, e você as segura. Eu não entendo porque você está sendo tão condescendente e aceitando tudo sem nem fazer perguntas. Porque nesse exato momento eu não estou agindo como um _melhor amigo_. Nesse momento eu sinto que sou muito mais que isso. Eu estou tão obcecado e isso é tão... _terrível_. No entanto, seus olhos ainda trazem aquele mesmo traço de doçura que sempre tiveram ao olhar para mim. É nesse momento que eu imagino se você não sente algo além, também. Porque você, igualmente a mim, não está agindo apenas como uma melhor amiga.

Eu penso que nós somos uma causa perdida, e rio, imaginando que você riria caso dissesse isso a você.

Toco a sua bochecha e a beijo. Você estremece sob meus lábios. Eu tenho tudo o que eu quero bem a minha frente, e eu sei que irá ser apenas um curto tempo até eu estender a mão e pegar. Porque não consigo resistir a você. Eu quero você. Isso não é apenas uma paixão adolescente em que uma das partes tem medo de foder com tudo. Era amor. Puro e simples.

Mesmo sabendo que não era exatamente _simples_, eu adoro essa parte.

Mais uma vez você volta para os meus braços, e mais do que nunca eu tenho certeza que esse é o seu lugar.

* * *

**N/A: Primeiramente, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo "atraso" no capítulo. É que deu uma tempestade bem forte aqui na minha cidade e o meu modem acabou queimando com um raio. Daí fiquei sem internet. Mas agora já estou com ela de volta e vocês não precisam mais se preocupar. As postagem voltarão ao normal: uma por semana.**

**Como sempre, as resposta das reviews logadas foram respondidas por inbox. Resposta das anônimas:**

**Beatriz Andrade: **Bem, eu realmente espero que exista. Tô torcendo pra que sim. Haha. Acho que todas queremos, B. Mas acho que ou a gente sai procurando por aí ou a gente espera. Haha. Vou torcer pra que vc goste desse capítulo.

**Maria Jlia: **Fico super contente, M. Obrigada. E espero que continue gostando! (:

**bruna: **Bom, eu amo pontos de vista do Edward e amo Edwards virgens. Não resisto. Daí resolvi juntar os dois em uma fanfic só. Você ama as minhas fanfics e eu amo as suas reviews, B. Haha. Obrigada por comentar sempre. s2


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**Mais uma vez, agradeço a Ju Hayes, que betou essa história. E que, na verdade, é tão incrível que merecia uma história_ só pra ela_.**

* * *

**4**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen._

É o seu aniversário, e pela primeira vez eu não estou em dúvida de que presente escolher. Eu já sabia o que iria te dar desde o dia em que Jasper e Rosalie chegaram de viagem. Eu sempre te dei livros de presente, mas hoje eu quero algo diferente. Para isso eu precisava ir até Port Angeles. Se você visse o rosto de Alice quando disse a ela que iria comprar o seu presente em Port Angeles, você riria. Ela praticamente implorou de joelhos para que pudesse ir junto. Mas eu sou um garoto teimoso. Você sabe disso. Então eu sentei no meu Volvo e dirigi até a cidade. Sozinho. Eu saí um pouco mais tarde do que gostaria de Forks, então quando chego em Port Angeles já é hora do almoço. Eu almoço no nosso restaurante preferido e peço ravióli apenas para me lembrar de você.

Depois de sair do restaurante, eu vou até a loja que é o meu destino. Eu sei que você nunca teve um cachorro porque sua mãe era alérgica. Mas desde que sua mãe se mudou para Phoenix nada mais te impede de ter um animal de estimação. Eu sei como você ficou arrasada com a separação de seus pais. Mas também sei que você foi uma garota forte ao ficar do lado de Charlie. Eu sempre achei que você deveria ser recompensada. Você merece o mundo. Então hoje eu estou indo realizar um de seus sonhos. Em frente a um Pet Shop há uma cesta com vários cachorrinhos para adotar.

O plano inicial era comprar um para você, mas eu sei que é mais difícil para as pessoas adotarem cães do que comprarem, então eu rapidamente mudo de ideia. Eu me agacho e olho para os cachorrinhos. Eles são tão pequenos e sinto que muitos cabem na palma da minha mão. Existem de várias raças, e eu não sei qual escolher. Então meus olhos se focalizam em um e eu sei que é esse. Ele é pequeno e parece um monte de toalhas, e sei que você irá adorá-lo. Eu sinto, então o pego. Eu converso com uma mulher e preencho uma ficha, dizendo a raça do cachorro que iria pegar. Eu descubro que é _ela_, uma fêmea, e então sei que você irá gostar mais ainda. A mulher me diz a raça: uma sharpei mini. Levando em conta o tamanho de sua casa, mini é bom. Saio do Pet Shop com os braços cheios e completamente feliz. Então eu decido que, já que não gastei nada com o seu presente, deveria comprar outra coisa.

Eu divago entre as opções que tenho e volto para o Pet Shop. Eu entro e compro o par de sapatinhos que tinha para cachorros. A minha próxima parada é na loja de roupas íntimas. Não é um conjunto de lingerie que procuro para você, embora eu admita que ficaria feliz em algum dia poder comprar e te presentear com algo assim. Eu vou para o setor de meias, e não acho nada. É na quarta loja que eu entro que acho o que estava procurando.

Meias. Da mesma cor dos sapatos que comprei para a sharpei.

Você irá _amar _isso.

Quando eu chego em Forks, sei que você está um pouco preocupada. Eu geralmente apareço para o café da manhã nos seus aniversários. Mas antes de ir para a sua casa eu faço outra parada. Daí eu finalmente posso dirigir no sentido da casa do pastor Swan. Eu piso fundo no acelerador, mesmo sabendo que acabei ignorando uma ou duas leis de trânsito. Assim que paro em frente a sua casa, você abre a porta. Você está com a sua roupa de ficar em casa e descabelada, e eu te acho linda. Você está usando suas meias azul-marinho três-quartos e um short de malha da mesma cor. Sua blusa é branca, e cavada — você só as usa quando está em casa, já que odeia sentir frio nos ombros. Está vestindo um moletom preto, velho e desgastado por cima de sua roupa e ele está aberto. Garoa um pouco, por isso você joga a touca dele por cima da cabeça, para tentar evitar que chuvisque nas lentes de seus óculos. Você está usando pantufas, e mesmo sabendo que elas iriam molhar com a chuva você não para e continua vindo na minha direção.

Você parece irritada e um pouco frustrada. A parte do frustrada é esperado, mas a parte do irritada — beirando a furiosa — é sexy. Eu quase caio de joelhos por você. Eu cairia, caso não estivesse sentado. Mas eu ainda preciso entregar o seu presente. Então eu pego a cachorra e o outro embrulho e fecho a porta do meu carro.

Você congela e fica apenas me observando.

Eu ando mais rápido. Estou ansioso, e quero saber cada pensamento que você tem sobre os seus presentes.

Tem quase um metro de distância entre a gente, e eu me agacho e coloco a cachorra no chão. Como se ela sentisse que pertencia a você, ela corre em sua direção e você a pega. É uma cena linda, e eu paro de andar para admirá-la. Seu rosto é pura felicidade, e eu acho que você já suspeita do que aquilo se trata. Ao menos o laço no pescoço da cachorra te dá uma indicação. É um laço vermelho-queimado, minha cor preferida em você.

Ela grunhe, e você sorri. Seus olhos me procuram e me encontram.

— Edward? — você pergunta, em dúvida. Agora você a abraça contra si.

— Essa é a Kiwii, Bella — eu digo. — Fui eu que escolhi o nome, então você pode mudá-lo se quiser. Ela é uma sharpei mini, e o seu presente de aniversário. — Eu ando para mais perto e só volto a falar quando estou _muito_ próximo de você. — Parabéns — eu digo.

Você começa a chorar. Eu sei como você odeia chorar, mas também sei que você está feliz. Eu te puxo para mais perto de mim e nós entramos em sua casa. Você ainda está com as bochechas molhadas e nós dois sabemos que não é por causa da chuva. Você decide que irá continuar chamando a cachorra de Kiwii, e diz isso ainda sem deixar de chorar. Porque você sabe que eu me lembrei. Eu me lembrei do que você me disse sobre querer ter uma cachorra com esse nome desde os quatro anos. Então, quando eu mostro as meias em pares, suas e as de Kiwii, você me abraça. E diz que eu sou o seu melhor amigo. Seus óculos estão embaçados, e eu os tiro de seu rosto.

Você está feliz. Você está _tão_ feliz que eu quero congelar esse momento e fazer dele a nossa eternidade. Mas eu não posso.

Eu te abraço, precisando sentir você perto de mim.

Então você me dá um tapa e ameaça a nunca mais falar comigo caso eu sumisse assim novamente. Você me conta sobre como ficou preocupada e como achou que eu tinha me esquecido do seu aniversário. Quando digo que não era possível, você apenas encolhe os ombros. Você me diz sobre ter ligado para Alice e como ela disse que eu tinha ido para Port Angeles. Ela disse a você que não sabia o que eu estava fazendo lá, e então eu admito que a culpa é minha. Eu pedi a minha irmã que não lhe contasse até que eu voltasse com o seu presente. Ganho outro tapa por isso. Mas então você me beija, porque está feliz demais com o presente para evitar.

Seus lábios tocam a minha bochecha e eu estremeço. Novamente, eu sou apenas uma gelatina em suas mãos. Você está sem óculos e não há nada entre nossos olhos. Nossos narizes se encostam e eu não sei mais como agir. Eu quero muito te beijar. Isso me consome. Mas eu tenho medo. Medo que você me rejeite. No entanto, eu sei que nunca irei descobrir se não tentar. E eu me lembro. Lembro-me da sua reação no parque e do jeito como você me segurou. Isso me enche de coragem. Eu vou mais para frente, fecho os olhos e respiro fundo. Eu te quero, mas te quero por inteira. Abro os olhos e minha mão desliza pela sua nuca, sua mão se agarra na minha outra mão. Eu engulo em seco, e sinto meus olhos sendo tragados por você e por suas vontades. Eu sou uma partícula sendo regido pelos seus desejos.

Então eu finalmente a beijo. Em quase 13 anos de amizade, essa é a primeira vez que isso acontece.

E então, em algum lugar da minha cabeça, eu me pergunto por que diabos esperei tanto tempo.

* * *

**N/A: Feliz Natal atrasado e Feliz Ano-Novo adiantado, pessoal. Espero que vocês estejam tendo boas festas e gostaria de agradecer aqueles que já passaram mais finais-de-ano aqui comigo antes. Vocês são incríveis. E se eu ainda escrevo, é por causa de vocês. E quanto àqueles que estão passando o seu primeiro final de ano aqui comigo... espero que ele não seja o último.**

**Como sempre, as resposta das reviews logadas foram respondidas por inbox. Resposta das anônimas:**

**Brubs Mase:** Bem, B, eles vão ter sim os seus momentos. Como você pode perceber, esse é um dos seus momentos. E no capítulo que vem, que é o último, também. E depois no epílogo. Sim, eles com certeza vão ter os seus momentos.

**VIVIANE: **Então somos duas, V, porque eu também adoro! Haha. E sim, o Edward não faz nada enquanto não vai para a faculdade. Ele é um vagabundo em tempo integral. A Esme pensa que ele é um artista, e como todo artista ele tem o seu tempo, por isso não contesta o seu filho. Mas a verdade é sim que ele está esperando pela Bella.

**bruna: **Bem, eu não tenho certeza de quem o cara era, na verdade. Só uma pessoa aleatória. E eles ficaram juntos, viu, B? Não tem porque se desesperar. Haha. Pena que agora a fanfic só tem mais um capítulo e o próximo é o epílogo. Obrigada pela review, a propósito!

**Bells: **Ai, Bells, obrigada pelos elogios. Pode deixar que eu vou postar. E obrigada pela review tbm! Beijão.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Agradeçam a Ju Hayes, que, além de ter betado essa história inteira, me incentivou para postá-la. Sem ela talvez vocês nunca conheceriam "Como a Palma da Mão". Bem, eu agradeço.**

* * *

**5**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen._

Você tem gosto de morangos. Ou cheiro de morangos. Eu não tenho completa certeza, já que tudo que eu respiro e beijo é você. Seus lábios são macios, vermelhos e suaves. Os seus movimentos são lentos, sinuosos. Você é como a melodia de uma canção boa, e eu gosto de pensar que sou a letra. Percebo que estou começando a divagar em minha pieguice, então volto para o meu foco inicial: você. Você é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei e eu não mudaria nada disso. Suas mãos se agarram em mim como se você precisasse manter algum tipo de equilíbrio. Você me toca. Você toca as minhas mãos, meu pescoço, meus cabelos; você arranha a minha barriga por baixo da minha blusa. E é aí que eu sei que as coisas estão ficando mais sérias e que nós devemos parar. No entanto, eu demorei muito tempo para finalmente ter você para mim, então não paro. Eu deixo você continuar, e não apenas isso.

Eu toco você também. Meus dedos se esquivam entre as mechas de seu cabelo e tocam o seu rosto quase que febrilmente. Eu seguro o seu lábio inferior entre meus dentes por um momento, e quanto os liberto você solta um gemido baixinho de lamento. Isso me causa um arrepio. Eu deslizo meus polegares pelas maçãs altas de suas bochechas e depois os corro pelo seu maxilar. Sua pele é a coisa mais macia que eu senti em toda a minha vida. Eu respiro fundo, e você me intoxica. De um jeito bom.

Eu aproximo mais o meu corpo do seu, e agora sou todo _sentidos_. Todos os sentidos, exceto a visão. Eu não posso abrir meus olhos por um segundo com medo de te perder. Por isso eu tento compensar isso com o tato. Meus dedos não te deixam. Eles experimentaram o gosto de estar sobre você, e agora nunca mais vão querer te deixar. Eu não os culpo. Eu venho tentando manter o beijo suave, mas por um momento o controle escapa de mim. Eu volto a morder o seu lábio e enfio a minha língua na sua boca. Seu gosto me invade. Você se afaga em minhas mãos enquanto corresponde ao beijo. Eu não tenho certeza se você já beijou alguém assim antes, e decido que prefiro não saber. O importante é que você está _me_ beijando agora. Sua língua é hesitante a princípio, mas então você parece ficar mais confiante. Eu sinto que você quer mais. Eu não posso te dar mais. Mas eu também não paro. Eu quero muito você.

No entanto, nós nos separamos automaticamente ao ouvir a voz do seu pai.

— Isabella Swan! — Charlie grita. Eu tenho certeza que ele apenas quer te proteger como um bom pai, mas eu estou ressentido que ele tenha parado o nosso beijo. Nós não estamos nos tocando mais, por isso eu seguro a sua mão. — O que significa isso? — ele grunhe.

Você parece estar sem palavras, por isso eu tomo a frente.

— Eu gostaria de pedir a sua permissão para namorar Bella, senhor. — Eu sei o quanto você odeia quando eu chamo o seu pai de _senhor_, mas eu estou nervoso e a palavra me escapa.

Charlie não parece mais calmo.

— Depois de se esfregar na minha filha você vem me dizer isso? Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?

— Pai... — você começa, e eu te impeço apertando a sua mão.

— Isso acabou de começar. Eu nunca desrespeitaria Bella, Charlie. — Meu tom é sincero, e seu pai acredita em mim. — Eu não fiz nenhum movimento antes porque não achei que sua filha correspondesse aos meus sentimentos. Mas agora eu sei que é verdade. — Eu soo confiante, e é assim que me sinto. Mas você me olha como se eu estivesse louco. Nós iremos conversar assim que possível.

— Certo — Charlie resmunga. Ele sabia que não adiantaria tentar nos impedir. Ele conhecia a obstinação de sua filha. E agora ele sabia também que eu _gostava muito _dela. — Vocês podem, Edward. Desde que mantenham a situação acima da sua cintura e do pescoço dela. E você irá voltar com os estudos de abstinência, Bella. Aliás, alguém pode me explicar o que é isso? — Ele ergue Kiwii na sua mão, e só então eu percebo que ele a estava segurando o tempo todo. Você também não parece ter percebido. Vagarosamente, você tira Kiwii dos braços de seu pai e a coloca em seu colo.

— Isso, Charlie — eu começo, e não consigo evitar um sorriso —, é um presente de aniversário.

Você sorri também.

Assim que seu pai pede a pizza e sobe para tomar banho, nós ficamos sozinhos. Eu olho para você, e você está um pouco entretida com Kiwii. Eu respiro fundo e seus olhos se encontram com os meus. Você morde o lábio e finalmente fala.

— Você não precisava me pedir em namoro apenas por causa de um beijo, Edward. Meu pai iria entender.

Charlie não iria, mas eu não digo isso a você.

— Eu não pedi você em namoro por causa de seu pai, Bella — confesso. — Eu queria fazer isso há muito tempo.

Você sorri brilhantemente.

— Sério? — Eu faço que sim. — Então agora nós somos tipo... namorados? — você ri baixinho ao pronunciar a palavra.

— É — eu resmungo. — Mas apenas se você aceitar. Você não precisa ser a minha namorada apenas porque eu pedi ao seu pai.

— Eu não aceitei você em namoro por causa do meu pai, Edward. Eu queria fazer isso há muito tempo. — Você usa as minhas palavras contra mim e eu amo isso. Amo cada parte disso. Eu te puxo para mais um beijo e dessa vez é Kiwii que fica entre nós como uma filha rebelde, e não mais Masen.

Eu _te_ amo, mas não digo isso. Não agora. Eu queria te dar tempo. Só porque eu fui apaixonado por você quase a minha vida inteira não significa que você foi por mim. Eu corto o beijo e digo que sinto muito. Você me pergunta por que, e eu respondo. Sobre os estudos de abstinência. Você ri baixinho, e fala que com um pai pastor você já estava acostumada com isso. E que, na verdade, não era tão ruim. Você teve isso durante a maior parte da sua adolescência e havia se acostumado. Com essas palavras, eu me sinto um pouco aliviado.

A campainha toca e você vai até lá receber a pizza. Você a leva para a cozinha e me chama para ir com você. Eu vou, e Kiwii nos segue. Ela já havia tirado o laço do pescoço e parecia bem familiarizada com a casa, fazendo pequenos grunhidos alegremente. Eu me pergunto se ela era apenas muito nova para latir. Pergunto-me, também, qual será a reação de Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper. Eu sei que nós vamos nos encontrar com eles ainda hoje, já que é o seu aniversário. Por sorte é sábado, e nós temos o dia inteiro juntos. Isso talvez explique porque Charlie pediu pizza no almoço — ele nunca cozinhava em sábados.

Você pega dois pratos no armário e coloca uma pizza para mim e outra para você. Você os coloca em cima da mesa e antes que você se sente eu te abraço. Mas agora eu não simplesmente te abraço. Eu abraço a minha namorada, e essa sensação corrói o meu estômago. É incrível como simples palavras podiam mudar tudo. É incrível.

Você corresponde ao meu abraço. Mas agora você não simplesmente me abraça. Você abraça o seu namorado.

* * *

**N/A: Ai, já tô sentindo a história acabar. Agora só falta o epílogo. Tô tão feliz por ter decidido postá-la. E por vocês estarem comentando (mesmo que só uma parte dos que leem). Os comentários realmente significam muito pra mim. Então, eu só tenho a agradecer.**

**Reviews de pessoas cadastradas são respondidas por inbox. Aqui estão as de pessoas anônimas:**

**Brubs Mase: **E não é que a Bella é sortuda demais mesmo? Hahahaha. Bom, nesse capítulo teve um momento enorme de Beward. Espero que você tenha gostado.

**Bells: **Fico contente que você continue gostando, B! Espero que goste ainda mais desse capítulo.

**R. M. Cullen: **Que bom que você está gostando, R! E espero que esse capítulo tenha feito jus as suas expectativas! Haha.

**Beatriz Andrade: **Bem, levando em conta que várias pessoas me perguntaram isso, acho que fui eu que não deixei muito claro. Peço desculpas, B. Então pode ficar tranquila; você não é retardada. Hahahaha.


	6. Capítulo Seis, o Epílogo

**Como sempre, eu agradeço a Ju Hayes, que, além de ter betado "Como a Palma da Mão" inteira e outras fanfics que eu escrevi, acabou tornando as minhas histórias uma coisa melhor do que elas realmente eram.**

* * *

**6,  
O Epílogo.**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen._

Nós estamos na igreja e, dessa vez, estamos sentados um ao lado do outro. Jasper não está viajando e ele está sentado com Alice no banco atrás do nosso. Você está segurando a minha mão. E eu não acho que eu já disse a você o quanto eu acho suas mãos lindas. Elas são macias. Seus dedos, apesar de não serem exatamente longos ou elegantes, parecem transpassar amor para mim. Eu amo aquela corrente elétrica que sempre se instala entre nós quando nos tocamos. Eu sou apaixonado por seus toques. Eu gosto como você mantém suas unhas curtas e com um formato quadrado. Eu gosto de observar as linhas que você tem na palma de sua mão. Eu gosto de decorá-las, compreender as posições. Admito que às vezes eu subo o meu olhar pelos seus antebraços, o corro até seus ombros, escorrego pela sua clavícula e paro em seus seios. Repito novamente: eu sou um cara. Um cara completamente hormonal.

Eu não me permitia ficar encarando seus seios antes, mas hoje eu o faço. Porque eles são os _meus_ seios. Mas eu ainda sou discreto. Sei como você coraria caso me pegasse no flagra. Imagino como seria tocá-los, e o meu pensamento é totalmente contraditório ao que seu pai está pregando. Esse era mais um sábado que Charlie falava sobre abstinência. Ultimamente parecia ser o assunto preferido dele, e me pergunto como você está lidando em ter que estudar isso toda noite. Eu queria ao menos estar ali com você. Apenas para ouvir sua voz enquanto você lê, mas então você me conta que você lê em silêncio. É um pouco decepcionante, na verdade.

Rapidamente o meu pensamento se volta para o assunto anterior: seus seios. Eu _sei_ que você os acha pequenos, mas eu adoro do mesmo jeito. Tenho medo de te assustar ao dizer que sinto vontade de beijar o seu pescoço, ir correndo até as suas clavículas e sugá-las. Imagino você gemendo e me movimento desconfortavelmente, trocando de posição. Então eu desceria um pouco mais... mais ao sul. E eu chegaria neles. Eu enterraria o meu rosto neles e os beijaria. Eu os acariciaria amorosamente e depois mais rápido, dependendo do que nós iríamos querer.

Mas é claro que eu não penso apenas sobre seus seios.

Eu imagino suas pernas também. Muito. E elas na maioria das vezes estão em volta dos meus quadris.

Elas se enrolam neles e seus tornozelos se cruzam nas minhas costas. Penso sobre minhas mãos deslizando sobre elas, e, dessa vez, por mais sexy que eu acho você com as suas meias, suas pernas estão nuas. A única coisa que as cobre é as minhas mãos. E elas fazem um grande esforço para adquirir cada centímetro de sua pele.

No entanto, eu não penso em suas pernas apenas em cenários que envolvem sexo. Eu penso nelas também enquanto você corre na minha direção e você normalmente usa saia. Não sei se já disse como eu tenho vontade de cair de joelhos quando você usa saia. Você está de cabelo solto e usa uma blusa que deixa a mostra uma lasca de seu estômago. Mais uma vez, você está descalça. Eu sei que você pensa que seus pés são horríveis, mas eu ainda tenho vontade de beijá-los. Já ouvi dizer que beijo nos pés significa adoração, e é isso que eu quero fazer. Eu quero adorar você e te mostrar como você merece o melhor de tudo, como você é especial.

Eu sempre achei que você não se vê claramente.

Eu estaria disposto a deitar com você no sofá da sua casa enquanto a gente assiste aquela droga de série que passa na MTV. Lobisomens? Sério? Mesmo te amando, não sei como você pode gostar de algo tão fedorento. Mas ao menos eu sei que você não assiste a série apenas por achar o Tyler Posey bonito. Não sei como eu iria lidar com isso. Para começar, ele é o completo oposto de mim, então seria estranho. Mas você _não tem_ uma queda por ele, então está tudo bem. Eu te prometo que não assisto o programa apenas por causa da Holland Roden, e você não acredita. Sinceramente, eu me divirto. Acho lindo como você sempre fica com ciúme. Você é boba, e eu te amo por isso.

Então Charlie está acabando de pregar e eu paro de pensar sobre atores ou você. Ouço a última coisa que ele diz, sobre como o amor é essencial. Como existem jovens que procuram usar o sexo para tapar buracos em sua vida afetiva. Eu concordo, mas você não é apenas um maldito tampão. Não é por isso que eu quero fazer amor com você. Eu quero te tocar assim _justamente_ por te amar. Eu sinto a necessidade de falar isso, então abrevio um pouco.

— Eu te amo — eu digo. É a primeira vez que falo em voz alta, para você ouvir. Eu não estou sussurrando em sua orelha enquanto você dorme ou desenhando as letras com meus dedos em sua pele enquanto você está distraída. Eu digo, e dessa vez o propósito _é_ que você ouça.

Você vira o seu rosto para mim e me encara. O seu sorriso é do tamanho do mundo, mas menor que o meu coração. Nada poderia ser maior que ele nesse exato momento. Seus dedos apertam gentilmente a minha mão.

— Eu também te amo, Edward — você diz para mim, e o meu coração aumenta de tamanho.

Eu quero te beijar, quero sentir o gosto de morangos em minha língua novamente, mas nós ainda estamos dentro da igreja. Seu pai finalmente encerra a pregação e a maioria das pessoas começa a se levantar. Nós dois continuamos sentados, e eu te puxo para um beijo casto. É apenas um selinho, mas ouço alguém arquejando. A Sra. Stanley. Sua filha, Jessica, faz sexo com metade da escola, mas a mulher ainda tem a coragem de parecer escandalizada enquanto eu te beijo.

— Cuidado, Bella — Alice diz para você. — Eu ouvi falar que você pode ficar grávida com um beijo. — Então ela pisca.

Nossos amigos estão com ela, e todos riem, enquanto a Sra. Stanley anda para longe de nós, parecendo ofendida.

Eu me lembro da reação de Alice quando nós contamos sobre o nosso namoro, e eu posso te dizer com completa certeza que ela deve ter ficado tão feliz com o nosso namoro quanto no dia em que ela começou o seu próprio namoro. Rosalie ficou contente por nós, assim como Jasper. Emmett teve um jeito todo especial de dar parabéns a você e a mim. Ele te abraçou, e, quando chegou a minha vez, disse que me ajudaria dando conselhos para evitar entrar na sua saia. Eu sempre te disse que ele não tem tato nenhum com qualquer tipo de assunto. Além disso, parece meio irônico, já que ele não hesitou em entrar na saia de Rosalie. No entanto, eu o agradeço e recebo tapinhas no meu ombro.

De alguma forma, eu me sinto como se sempre tivesse namorado com você. É como se você sempre tivesse sido minha. E eu sei que você concorda.

Ao contrário da maioria dos dias, nesse nós não ficamos conversando do lado de fora da igreja. Você me puxa para o meu carro e eu dirijo até a sua casa. Você está ansiosa para ver a Kiwii. Charlie tinha se acostumado melhor com a presença da cachorra e disse que até gostava dela. Para seu pai, _até gostar_ é uma grande coisa. Apesar de não demonstrar muito afeto, Charlie te ama mais que a própria vida. Assim como eu, embora o amor seja de um tipo diferente.

Ele te ama como filha. E eu te amo como mulher.

Sei que eu e você temos todo um futuro a nossa frente. As possibilidades são infinitas.

E isso é o que eu mais amo sobre nós dois e sobre o futuro; ambos estão ligados. Eu e você e o futuro. Eu vejo o que irá acontecer na nossa frente e percebo o quão isso é maravilhoso. Eu percebo o quanto o futuro tem a nos oferecer.

E eu disfruto, pensando sobre as possibilidades; sobre as quais nós temos a nossa frente. Todas elas.

Eu estendo uma mão minha para você enquanto seguro o volante com a outra e você enrola seus dedos dentro dos meus. Você continua olhando para frente, para a estrada; e eu sei que você está pensando nas possibilidades também. Porque a vida se baseia nisso. Está tudo a nossa disposição e nós precisamos apenas fazer as nossas escolhas.

Eu escolhi você, e, _como o filho da puta sortudo que eu sou_, você me escolheu.

Percebo o que pensei. Então eu noto uma coisa: Eu realmente preciso parar com os palavrões agora que frequento sua casa mais constantemente.

FIM

* * *

**N/A: Obrigada a vocês que me acompanharam até aqui, pessoal! Obrigada principalmente aos que comentaram e fizeram o meu dia com as suas palavras. Já disse o quão amáveis vocês são? Valeu mesmo. E não se esqueçam de suas últimas reviews; eu adoraria saber o que vocês acharam desse pseudo epílogo! :}**

**Novamente, reviews normais respondidas por inbox e reviews sem login respondidas aqui:**

**bruna: **Ai, B, que bom que você gostou! Sim, o Charlie pode ser um pouco "tenso", mas acho que ele só tá fazendo o papel de pai dele. Hahaha. Fico contente que você gostou de ambos os capítulos e espero que goste desse último tbm. Beijão.

**Brubs Mase:** Eu conheço um guri que tem aulas de abstinência, então isso meio que foi inspirado nele. Hahaha. Tbm tô triste por história ter acabado. Obrigada por acompanha-la, B!

**Bells:** O meu status é esse aí com as suas reviews. Haha. Fico super contente que você tenha gostado de todos os capítulos até aqui. Mesmo. Obrigada, e beijão!


End file.
